Thoughts
by Aviolin
Summary: Missing scene from season 2. Joe episode, Alex and Izzie, thinking about each other, no big spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will, no matter how much I would like to have Alex

Summary: Izzie thinks about Alex and Alex thinks about Izzie after Joe's operation

Who would've believe? Alex hugging George 'cause George saved Joe and his bar? That's something what you don't see everyday. Izzie smiles to scene. It's totally once in the lifetime experience. And Alex looks kind of cute with that black eye, it suits him pretty good. Her smile deepens while watching him like that. And George looks so confused and comical. She tries to hide and stop her goofy grin before she looks as stupid than George looks right now.

This whole Alex-is-actually-nice-guy-and-human shit is starting to annoy her. It's like she's actually liking him a lot. But one good spark in him doesn't change the fact he is still that same old arrogant evil spawn that he was before this Joe thing. He is still jerk and idiot. She doesn't pay attention to him until he remembers his patients names, be kind to everyone and stop checking out every nurse under thirty. But even a thought of that is far from real. Being hat evil spawn is just what Alex is, he couldn't change that.

But if he could Izzie is ready to admit that then she maybe would have some weird feelings for him. 'cause if you forget his badass attitude and rudeness he actually is interesting. Well, she has to admit that he is good looking, amazing eyes and gorgeous smile, little dimples and really good looking body. And he is athletic and smart.

"What are you staring? Like the view" familiar and arrogant voice of Alex asks.

She looks to him smiling still but trying to keep her dignity high. She would not give him the satisfaction of her blushing and looking away and that is exactly what she wants to do right now. She decides not to be one of those giggly girls which do so. In some reason she does want to look different than other girls in his eyes. That's bad.

"Yeah, actually I do. You acting like gay. In front of nurses" she answers in hr sweetest voice which pure sugar candy and lollypops.

His expression frowns a little. Sharp Dr. Model being so fucking amazing, standing there soft smile in those light pink lips. Her eyes stare to him in way which makes him feel weird. Like his feet are going to leave the ground far under. Like he is floating. She shouldn't have that kind of effect to her but she does and it kind of sucks. He knows that she only thing she likes in him is teasing him and annoying him and that's it. It's almost sad. Because he likes her a lot.

"Hey, c'mon, admit it! View was good, you liked it, even a little bit" he says, sounding almost like little kid in candy shop, wanting to buy that over sweet pink bubblegum which makes him nauseous after biting but which she must have in every case.

She decides to ignore his comment and just walk away so she could keep rest of her dignity. But he sounds so damn cute when he's speaking at that tone. She just want to jump on him, hug him and kiss him so hard that it would make every other woman in world to vanish from his mind. But of course not she doesn't do it, she is Izzie Stevens.

She turns at doorway to get a last glance to him. He looks back, look in his eyes is extraordinary. For a brief second she thinks she might have seen warmness in those intense eyes. He smiles softly, looking so different than usual urge to stay there just watching him forever is almost too big to resist. For a moment her heart stops. She shakes the feeling away.

"Ok. I admit it. View was excellent. The George part of it was" she says and grins to his expression, he looks like Christmas had been cancelled, but it stays at his face a moment before usual cocky smirk returns.

Before he can say anything she disappears behind the corner. Last thing he sees is few golden curls. He looks to nurse behind counter, she smiles like she knows a secret, it makes his mood goes lower. He gives to nurse a flirtatious smile like he usually does to them. He has to keep his ego as it has always been. Nobody in this hospital would know a little hidden obsession of his for Izzie.

He follows her foot steps trough the doorway. He wants to find her, to hear her saying his nickname, to mock him like she always does. Maybe he's a little masochist but she is the best torture he never had. Those eyes which play with him and those lips which make him want to kiss them, those curls which make him want to sink his hands to softness of them. He smiles to empty hallway. _Izzie Stevens, here I come. _


End file.
